Mr Kirkland
by MrowProw
Summary: WARNINGS- Rape/non-con Alfred kidnaps Amelia and teaches her a 'lesson'.


**Warnings- Rape/non-con **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA... the series would be classified as yaoi if I did :3**

* * *

"Miss Jones, would you please stay here after class? I know this is your last of the day." Mr Kirkland called out to me.

Crap, am I failing English again? Mr. Kirkland is known for trying to help students who were not doing well...

"O-ok..." I managed to say.

"Very well then, one question would you please come here?" he said. I walked over to his desk. He put a rag over my face, all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Finally, she's mine. I've seen her with her friends all year. Flaunting her body, like she was beef at a butcher shop. She needs to be taught a lesson. A teacher comes up to me, Mr. Honda.

"Arthur-san, why are you carrying Miss Amelia? Is she ok?" Kiku asked.

Crap, I hadn't thought this far... What would I tell him?

"U-u-umm... She fainted! I accidentally pricked myself and she just passed out... I was going to take her home," I lied.

"Well... Tell me if you need help." He responded, looking warily at me.

He bought it? Wow. I put her in my car and drove home. I nearly went on the wrong side of he road I was so nervous. But, she was finally mine. Once I made it to my room, I dropped her on the bed roughly. I tied her up, since I didn't want her to escape. She was regaining consciousness.  
I whispered in her ear."Do. Not. Scream."

She screamed. Disobedient little bitch. I hit her.

"I said do not scream, you gonna listen now?!" I yelled at her.

She was whimpering. "W-why are you doing t-this to me? I don't want this! Let me go!"

I sighed. Could she be any more pathetic? "This is a lesson, you whore. You dress like a slut, so I am going to treat you like one."

She looked at me in horror. I was pretty sure she wouldn't scream now, so I started undressing her. I tool off her top, pathetic little git didn't even have the decency to wear a bra. I started rubbing her nipples till they were nice and hard. I wanted her to get off on this, so she could see what a slut she is. She tried to stifle her whimpers so, I struck her again.

"I wanna hear you scream my name, whore." I said.

* * *

I looked at him in horror, was this really he man who had taught me about pronouns? Who was this man? He was some sort of monster, a villain. I didn't want this, I wanted my first to be with a a man who I loved, not this vile beast. Still, he took off my skirt to reveal my superman underwear. Sadly, he didn't stop there. He tore them off too. I wanted to scream at him to stop but I didn't wanna get hit.

"N-no, please no..." I begged.

He laughed in response. He took off his clothes. I tried not to stare, if he was gonna... I wanted him to get it over with. He climbed on top of me and started sucking on my thigh. Tingles of pleasure ran through my body, I let out a small moan. Why was my body doing this? I didn't want this! He smiled evilly at me. Soon after, he scooted up the bed so his length was at my face.

"Suck." He said. I had no choice. He stuck it in my mouth and I started to lick it. The sooner he came the sooner this is over. I started licking his shaft, it tasted disgusting in my mouth. I began to taste his pre-come in my mouth. I still couldn't believe he was getting off on this, that sick bastard. Eventually he came in my mouth. I wanted to spit it all out, but he told me otherwise. I swallowed it, hating him even more as the sour, white goo went down my throat.

"Please stop" I muttered. But, he wouldn't listen. He just started up again, but this time he kissed me. His lips were rough and forceful, not soft and sweet. He stuck his tongue in my mouth. It tasted like burnt food and tea. I tried to bite it, but he pulled away first, leaving a line of saliva, connecting us. He grabbed a knife off the side table and my throat closed up. Was he going to kill me? I didn't want to die! Instead, he cut the tie, binding my wrist and placed it on his member.

"Rub" he commanded. I didn't want to but I did. I rubbed his throbbing cock for a minute, till he stuck it inside me without warning. He began to thrust, and I felt something break. I looked down, just to see blood.

Despite my mind, I moaned, "Arthur..." What was I doing?! I just wanted it to stop. Again I moaned, louder this time, and my back arched. I didn't know what was happening. It felt like I wast about to burst. Finally, I hit my high, and screamed in pleasure. Mr. Kirkland didn't even reprimand me, since he too had come, his juices filling me. We both laid there in ecstasy until I passed out and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Don't kill me? PLEASE REVEIW BUT DON'T HATE!**


End file.
